Lessons to be Learned
by Intricate Fox
Summary: Balder the Beautiful is a terrible kisser, Loki assists in teaching him how to do it correctly. Slash Slash.


**Warnings:** Slash, Pseudo Incest. Balder/Loki, implied Thor/Loki.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, all rights reserved to marvel. Unless I'm thinking of actual norse mythology, but then nobody owns mythology. I'm thinking to deeply into this...carry on!

* * *

**Lessons to be Learned**

Balder had ever only ever kissed one girl before.

Many a chaste kiss between young maidens, but nothing quite so probing as the ones his older brothers were accustomed to.

The girl in question had pretty ashen hair and almond eyes the colour of a spring sky, eyes that widened comically after the young prince had pulled away from the adventurous kiss. Balder's own blue hues of irises lay trapped and engaged on the girl who stood stock still before him as though in disbelief of what had just occurred.

Balder wish he could ignore the trail of spittle still attached to her swollen lips, falling down her pointed chin. Balder wished he could pretend that the girl was merely in awe of his talents, but even he could not mistake the look of horror and something reminiscent of repulsion in her eyes.

The boy of bright had stumbled over an apology and dashed away before more could be said on the subject, leaving the girl gaping in the depths of the palace gardens.

Balder the Beautiful was simply a _horrid _kisser.

As the year passed by from that singular encounter, Balder grew more even more handsome and a large amount of maidens would try their hardest to court his advances which he ignored diligently, afraid of how one may progress in the act of laying his lips upon them.

Thor would point out his lack of flirtations and demand to know why Balder shied away from the growing amount of admirers; Loki would simply cock a dark eyebrow and then return to his book, caring less about his younger brother's flaws.

His mother and Queen would try to place him in the eyes of suitable court maidens who flocked towards him eagerly, before being turned away by the prince with murmured apologies and polite declinations.

It wasn't until one such maiden with beautiful hair the colour of amber and eyes a bright hazel set into a heart shaped face caught his attentions. Her name he had found, was Nanna.

She was delicate and kind, donning the sweetest of smiles that would line her face whenever the youngest prince talked to her, the fluttering of wings pacing back and forth inside him as she did so.

Balder wanted to _kiss _her.

And not a chaste kiss either, but the ones like his older brothers would allow their chosen maidens, Thor in the public eye with little thought of probing eyes and Loki in the dark corners for intimate privacy. The darker haired prince had boxed his younger brother's ears when mentioning it in passing to Thor's rowdy friends.

He wished to properly kiss Nanna and the feeling grew the more time he spent with her, but he did not wish to see her pretty eyes wounded with disgust if he attempted it with his skill-less mouth.

So he decided he needed help.

Fandral was by far the most experienced in such matters of simple intimacy involving lips, considering the man was still reaching the ends of adolescence he had claimed his talents had been known by half of the Aesir population.

"And now their father's know as well" Loki had whispered between his brothers when the proclamation had been made by the dashing young man during a banquet, Balder had almost choked on his sweet meat.

Balder found Fandral in the sparring rings alongside Hogun, he watched as they clashed their swords together the echo of impact resounding throughout the field. He waited until one of them had yielded before jumping over the wooden railings and walking towards the blonde haired youth.

Fandral smiled at his approach as Hogun made to place the weapons away, leaving the two alone.

"Balder! Watching my expertise?" Fandral had asked waggling an eyebrow before chuckling, having just defeated Hogun in combat "Wish to go a round?"

"It is not the expertise I am interested in today good Fandral, but another one of your many talents" Balder replied with a grin as the warrior paused, confusion crossing his expression as he took out a leather satchel and untwisted the cap.

"Oh? I am a man of many" Fandral answered easily making to pour the water into his mouth "I am yet to know which one you refer of"

Balder smiled sheepishly as the warrior drank deeply "Well, the ones involving maidens"

The blonde haired youth spluttered out the liquid, and hacked slightly bending over, Balder pet his back, confused with the reaction.

"I do not think I would be the best to learn from my prince" Fandral explained through a hoarse voice "I'm afraid that is a bridge I have not yet crossed, as of present"

"What? Oh…" Balder realising how his words may have caused misunderstanding. Blushing furiously and his hands flailing before him he quickly explained "That's not what I meant at all! In _theory_ Fandral! In _theory!"_

The warrior sighed and regained his composure clearing his throat uncomfortably "Well I'm glad at that, at least. Theory you say? What would you wish to know?"

"Well…" Balder started suddenly awkward as Fandral looked at him through narrowed eyes "I suppose kissing?"

"You mean you've never kissed anyone!?"

"No, I mean yes, well once" he stumbled at the man's disbelieving tones "But I , ahh, I don't think I did a very good job"

"How could you tell?"

"She looked at me as if a wyvern"

"Oh" Fandral could barely supress his smirk but at the youngest prince's glowering cleared his throat once more "Well, it's rather hard to explain how to kiss someone"

"How did _you _do it?"

"I don't know truly, I just did and she seemed pleased" he answered rather smugly in remembrance "I suppose it was just second nature to me."

Balder groaned loudly, kicking at the dirt beneath him "That doesn't seem to be of any help at all"

The blonde haired warrior grimaced sympathetically petting the young prince on the shoulder "The only advice I could truly give you is to find a willing maid and practice. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping out Balder the Beautiful"

Fandral shot him a grin before joining Hogun in the weapon storage, leaving the youngest prince to deliberate his next move. Somehow the idea of testing out his lack lustre skills on willing maidens didn't seem as appealing and rather demeaning.

He needs a second opinion.

* * *

"Kissing?" Thor asked his face scrunching up in confusion as though being asked a highly complicated equation "How do you mean?"

"Well" Balder started growing tired of the repetition. Along with Fandral he had asked countless friends and warriors, including Freyr and Hodur, about the methods of kissing until finally deciding to ask his eldest brother. "How do you do it?"

Thor looked upon Balder in amusement, loading up his plate in the banquet hall with various meats, shovelling them into his mouth with gusto "What is there to explain brother? Your lips, your partner's lips, there isn't much to understand, even _I _know that"

It was the same thing Balder had heard all day, and he sighed wearily thanking his brother before leaving for his chambers where he may contemplate drowning himself in his private baths. It wasn't until he passed by the large library doors that he halted his step, knowing full well that another occupied the palace that he had been meaning to avoid from his questionings.

Loki didn't take well to be asking such insipid _things_, but if there was one notion Balder possessed, it was that his dark haired sibling was able to explain even the most complicated of subjects that his brothers placed in front of him.

Perhaps Loki was in a good mood this day to humour him?

Balder pushed open the doors carefully, wincing at the rush of wood upon the lush carpeting of the large library. He poked his right foot in first as though testing the waters before finally walking cautiously into the door's alcove. The door behind him closed on its own accord with a slight thump, not loud, but Balder already had no doubt that Loki would have heard the intrusion.

He sighed, all methods of subtlety gone as he strode through the aisles of books and twisting stacks, sidestepping desks and chairs as he made his way through the right wing. He spied the spiral staircase which would lead to Loki's favourite reading place, or as his brother named it when they were much younger, the _"Loki's-never-to-be-interrupted-private-place-lest-his-brothers-wish-to-wake-up-with-an-onion-for-a-head"_

His younger self was yelling at him to retreat while he still could, ignoring it entirely as he hoisted himself up the stairs with loud thumps. He could already feel his brother bristling.

The landing was small, filled with a desk where stacks upon stacks of books sat, a large arch window that looked across to the Asbru bridge and Bifrost gate, into the deep expanse of sky.

Loki sat on the cushioned window seat, his knees propping up a large tome that his emerald eyes refused to leave, even with his younger sibling's unauthorised presence.  
Balder took Loki's silence as a means that he did not refuse it altogether and sat down in one of the comfortable seats littering around the mahogany desk. He looked down at the book in front of him and just reading the title managed to make his head become rather ill.

He looked back to Loki who was still too enraptured with the text he held to give his brother a glance or a well-placed glare. It was after ten minutes had passed that Balder deigned the dark haired prince was not even going to acknowledge his presence.

He exhaled loudly, slouching back in his chair, his knee jumping up and down impatiently waiting his brother out from his reverie.

"_Must _you?"

Loki's voice broke the silence startling Balder almost out of his chair. His sky blue eyes met with his brother's pretty emerald ones, Balder had always been jealous of his brother's eye colour and how beautifully compositioned they were with his dark hair and long lashes.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at Balder from over the tome he was still holding, he realised the jumping of his leg must have been making an irritable noise in the silent din.

"Sorry!" Balder yelped and to prove his point removed both feet from the ground as though it were made of lava, he could already sense the flash of danger in his brother's gaze.

Loki _hated _distractions.

The dark haired prince rolled his eyes before settling back on Balder, his eyes narrowing "Can I help you? Or are you just here to be an annoyance in my rather pleasant day"

"Oh" Balder replied slightly, a friendly smile worming up his face "You had a nice day brother?"

"Well I managed to avoid both you and Thor" Loki answered nonchalantly with a small shrug, flipping a page "So I suppose I must have"

Balder gave a weak laugh as Loki placed a marker in the tome and closed it gently, settling it down on the window seat where his feet remained.

"Well, I have a question I require an answer to"

"If this is about how Tyr's weapons all turned to wood, I have absolutely no recollection" Loki stated airily, flexing his long fingers in front of him "One must require proof to be proven guilty"

Balder had no doubt it was Loki's doing but chose to play along "Yes brother, but that wasn't what I wanted to ask about"

"Well then ask Balder, lest you wish time to escape us." Loki answered impatiently, unravelling his long legs and placing them on the ground. Balder nodded eagerly and started to stammer out his request.

"I was wondering…" Balder started before choking on his words and frowning.

If it had been awkward in the very least to ask everyone else for their advice to his dilemma, it was tenfold concerning Loki. No doubt he would think it a very benign and idiotic question. Well, it was too late to stop now, and the dark haired prince was growing impatient "I was thinking, maybe, you could explain to me, the methods of, ahh…"

"What Balder?" Loki asked stretching his legs out in front of him "What do you wish to know?"

The boy of beauty flinched at his brother's sharp tone before rushing out his request in a matter of incomprehensible babble.

Loki blinked owlishly at his brother "Come again?"

"I'd like to know how to kiss" Balder answered this time slowly, holding his breath with slight anticipation _"Please_"

"You want me to explain how to kiss?"

"Yes"

Loki studied Balder carefully raising himself from the seat to stand "Why?"

The younger prince gulped slightly, feeling his cheeks redden and looking away from his brother and murmuring out his problem "I don't believe I'm very good"

The landing in the library was silent for a moment, save for the sound of Balder's creaking chair as he shifted slightly, feeling Loki's heavy stare on him which always managed to make him feel as though he had become encased in an icy tomb.

"I see" Loki replied slowly before clucking his tongue "Well, for one to improve, one must know the correct technique"

"Yes" Balder sighed in relief "Do you know it?"

"Well, those I have allowed such circumstances believe so" the young dark haired prince answered modestly "But I believe a more practical approach may serve to help you better than words."

Balder exhaled in disappointment slouching back down in his chair, Loki seemed to realise from his reaction what he had already been told

"Ah, I take it I am not the first you have asked?" Loki inquired to which Balder nodded dolefully "And the thought of practising on willing maidens does not entice you in the least?"

Again Balder nodded.

Loki murmured something under his breath before sighing loudly once again, turning his gaze to the desk and removing a number of books and placing them on the ground, clearing a small space on the table

"Come here" he ordered his brother clearly.

Balder frowned but lifted himself from the chair nonetheless, hopping up onto the table where Loki had directed he be seated legs dangling off the side.

"Brother what…" he started but stopped as Loki moved closer so he was resting his pretty hands on his brother's knees, Balder blushed furiously as the smell of apples filled his senses, a scent he familiarised with his brother. It always confused him as to why his dark haired brother smelled so alluring while his eldest brother smelt of perspiration "What are you doing?"

Loki tilted his head, brow furrowing "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you"

"You are?"

_"Yes _brother"

"Oh" Balder relented face still screwed up in confusion as Loki stared at him, eyes unwavering from the sudden closeness "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple" Loki answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world "Kiss me"

"Kiss…._what?"_

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but…"

Loki rolled his eyes and moved away, taking his hands off Balder's knees "I am offering my assistance in something that is better done then explained, are you refusing my help?"

"…No"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well, we're brothers…" Balder answered unsure of himself anymore "Wouldn't that be…_strange?"_

"Not in a quest of knowledge. Come Balder, you asked for my help, and if not a willing maid to practice and learn, then whom else?" Loki asked carelessly studying his nails "You could always try Volstaag…"

"No" Balder replied screwing his eyes shut to be rid of the imagery "Please, do not go on"

His mind was racing, Loki was his brother, it would be weird to do such things with him, but then again, who else was there? The maidens would agree, but they could so easily spread tales of where the prince lacked, and then he may become the laughing stock of Asgard.

Loki may have a frosty posterior and an isolated tone, but he was filled with secrets brimming to the rim.

_Also, _if he had to choose a male to practice such things with Loki was beyond competent; his brother was a beauty in a different way then Balder was.

Loki was a deadly sort of beauty, one that could eat away your soul and seduce you into anything he may ask. Balder was certain his brother would grow ever more striking once reaching adulthood, already the promises of a fine jaw line were showing.

Eye's the colour of poison and lips red as blood, hair dark as coal that fell in curls at the nape of his neck, skin so white it was near translucent; so different from the rest of the family's fair features, but nonetheless admired.

So yes, if Balder had to pick one male in all of Asgard to kiss, it would be his slender brother.

Loki clucked his tongue snapping Balder out of his train of thought.

"Well?" Loki asked impatiently "Do you wish my help or not?" Balder slowly nodded and croaked out an affirmative, letting Loki draw nearer, his cool hands resting on the knees of Balder's breeches. "Good, let us begin then"

Balder nodded, trying to appear indifferent but fearing he may have come off as eager, Loki didn't acknowledge it if he did.

"Okay, how do I start" Balder asked gaining back some confidence, Loki smirked back trapping his breath inside his neck.

"Well, let's see where you are failing shall we?" he replied, that smug smirk still on his face "Kiss me"

The youngest prince nodded and took a breath before moving his face forward so he may kiss his brother, there was already a hand in front of his face halting his process before he had even come a couple of inches towards Loki's face.

"What?" Balder asked at his brother's bemused expression "I hadn't even kissed you yet!"

Loki shook his head in bewilderment "And for good reason brother, the way you approach comes to mind one of a gaping _fish,_ keen to explore new horizons. First things first; when kissing a maiden, _or anyone for that matter_, keep your mouth firmly shut. Nobody wishes to see the content of one's mouth, especially when said mouth is about to be placed on theirs"

"But I thought…" Balder started in confusion, Loki interrupting him before he could continue

"You thought which is why you have failed" the Prince snapped coolly "You can open your mouth and explore each other, _after _you've set up the first stage. Now, shall we try again? And do remember to keep your lips together."

Balder nodded again keeping his lips sealed and once again approaching his brother's, he managed to reach Loki's this time with a small flutter of contact. Loki hummed in confirmation before moving forward slightly, Balder's legs splaying so he may have better access to his brother's soft lips.

"Now what?" Balder asked against Loki's lips, to which he _tsked_

"You remain silent" is all Loki said before pressing his lips firmly against Balder's, almost startling the younger prince as his tongue came out to greet the opening on his lips which willingly opened on their own accord. Balder shut his eyes as Loki's tongue swept his mouth exploring adventurously, his own tongue coming up to greet his brother's.

Considering the usual icy exterior Loki usually adopted, it was quite a surprise when kissing how was warm and sensual his brother was. The smell of Loki was richly intoxicating, and the taste of mint filled his mouth as Loki's tongue guided him into his own.

Balder made a pitiful moan in the back of his throat that startled him instantly with the sheer volume.

Loki pulled back and Balder near whimpered with the loss of contact as they gasped breathily into each other's face, their foreheads leaning against one another so he may spy Loki's long eyelashes fluttering against his slightly pink cheeks.

Balder moved forward again trapping Loki's mouth with his own and lifting his hands to cup his brother's jaw as he continued to search and taste the trickster, Loki made a guttural noise in the back of his throat, halfway between a growl and whimper which matched the one Balder made as Loki nipped his bottom lip playfully.

They continued and time seemed not to matter in this instance.

Their hands continued to roam each other's bodies, Balder's hands coming to rest on Loki's hips and pulling him closer into his splayed legs, their mouths still furiously clashing together as Loki's own hands tangled in Balder's honey hair the other sitting in the joint of his neck and shoulder, pushing back the tunic slightly and gently caressing the sensitive skin there.

Balder moaned once again, his own hand slinking up to his brother's inky locks, silky and smooth against his palm.

Balder grew increasingly adventurous, his lips leaving Loki's own to press chaste kisses down his impressive jaw line, Loki throwing his head back to allow access to the long white column that was his neck. The dark haired prince whimpered as Balder nipped his white skin, pulling back the dark emerald of his brother's tunic and inhaling the scent that was Loki; the smell of cleanliness, of old books, of sweet fruits and sugared treats, of the Seidr that his brother practiced daily.

Balder yelped slightly as Loki leaned his head forward once again, nipping his earlobe and licking it playfully before meeting their lips again.

Loki gasped pleasantly into the kiss as Balder tugged his hair playfully, only eliciting a pang of want from the younger son of Odin. He felt his manhood begin to harden embarrassingly against Loki's abdomen and flinched slightly at the sudden arousal and contact.

Loki didn't seem to mind; instead he continued to suck Balder's tongue, the hand on his honey strands sliding down his chest towards his crotch and started to palm him through his breeches, tented up in a salute to his burst of excitement.

Balder was silently glad Loki had told him to sit on the desk, his legs were shaking and if he were standing up he would surely find himself tripping clumsily to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

Loki performed a rather intricate manoeuvre with his hand that made him gasp out in pleasure. His hands moving to his brother's shoulders and his head falling downwards away from his lips as Loki continued to palm his erection.

_"Brother…"_Balder stated breathily, huffing as his forehead rested on the older prince's chest, Loki murmured something incomprehensible, but all Balder heard was the rush of his blood in his ears. His heart beat heavily against his chest, and he suddenly wished how much Loki was not his brother, for if he weren't he would have liked to see this tryst escapade further without the underlying shame and guilt.

"_Don't stop..."_he gasped greedily, his erection hardening to the point of pain.

He should _never _have agreed to Loki's offer, but curiosity and possible pent up sexual frustration had got the better of him.

He should have known better.

How many times had he envisioned his pretty brother when pleasuring himself? Long had passed since then, but still the fact that it had occurred weighed on Balder's shame and humility _"Loki…"_

"Hush Balder" Loki murmured quietly into his brother's amber hair and continued to press his palm into his brothers bulging breeches, his fingers experimenting with the pressure. Balder moaned out his brother's name again, receiving another small shushing sound as his climax moved to completion.

He yelled out as the orgasm overthrew him, yelling out and whimpering, repeating "Loki" over and over mixed with "brother." His hands fisted into the slighter prince's shoulders as he shuddered and rocked himself, riding it out as his semen spurted inside his trousers leaving him sticky and hot.

Loki's hands slowly moved away from his crotch and encircled him in a gesture of a hug that Balder was thankful for, his face hidden in his brother's chest, saving him from the humiliation no doubt scrawled on his face.

They stayed like that for a while as Balder caught his breath, breathing in the scent of his brother's clothing and feeling selfish that Loki had no one to pleasure him in that instance. If there was ever a protrusion in his brother's own breeches, it was long gone by now.

"Sorry" Balder murmured quietly, to which Loki hummed, his chest vibrating on Balder's sweat soaked forehead. Never, had anyone touched him in such a way, and the loss afterwards played heavily on him for Loki had only done so in assistance to Balder's urgent needs.

Loki's arms dropped slowly, and his body moved away from his brother's hunched figure.

"Well" Loki stated after a moment, cool and collected as though he did not just bring his younger brother to completion.

Balder looked up at Loki who looked everything like the prince he was supposed to be, his clothes were neatened back to their rightful states, and there were no red blotches on his face to be seen. The only signal that their dalliance had occurred was the ruffle in his dark hair, usually slicked back and was now falling in unruly curls below his ears and at the nape of his neck "I hope I have been of some assistance in your endeavours brother"

Balder made a croaking sound in the back of his throat in answer, Loki cocked an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I realise we may have gotten off track from our singular purpose" the dark haired prince continued nonchalantly, an air of boredom playing in his voice "But practice makes perfect, does it not?"

He was answered again by another croak.

"I knew you would agree" Loki said with a condescending smirk, petting his brother on the head before moving over to the book he had laid down on the window seat and snatching it up, moving towards the spiral staircase in graceful glides.

Balder watched incredulously, his face still hot with embarrassment and blotchy red as his brother made to leave as though they had just had a rather interesting conversation on the makings of politics.

He croaked again and managed to ask the first thing that came to his mind, Loki pausing in his step and shooting a bemused look over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"Who did you practice with?" Balder had blurted, his cheeks reddening even more from the sheer stupidity of his question, but curiosity was burning through him despite the breech in privacy his brother sorely placed around himself.

Loki's emerald gaze widened over his shoulder as he met Balder's blue ones and answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, before continuing down the stairs and out of sight.

"With _Thor,_ of course!"

* * *

A week later Balder finally kissed Nanna.

He couldn't help but think how much more sweeter Loki tasted...

**End  
**

* * *

**Notes:** Ahh, my first actual attempt at slash with my OTP!  
This was originally a prompt I came across at Norse Kink, but I still have a lot of trouble and confusion navigating the site, and I'm not sure if this is what they wanted, so I just went ahead and posted it here because I'm sort of self conscious and I've never posted on norse kink before...so...yeah...

Thanks for reading! :)

Original prompt: Delete spaces.  
norsekink. livejournal 3231 .html? thread = 7440287#t 7440287


End file.
